High speed data transmission networks typically rely on optoelectronic components for transmission, reception, filtering and processing in order to analyze, detect and assess signal quality of optical signals. An optical performance monitor or optical channel monitor is often used to analyze and measure the quality of the optical signal transmissions. The results of the analysis are typically used to identify faults and to improve control over the optical signal transmissions.